


Static [Vid]

by Indrikhole



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indrikhole/pseuds/Indrikhole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock goes back in time to rescue his friend from Nexus but he finds himself in alternative reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Static [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Music:  
> Abel Korzeniowski - "Danube"


End file.
